To Live Again
by johnhenrylowry
Summary: Ippo Has just been defeated for the second time trying to go to the stage for the world title, alone in the locker room afterwards he laments about how he wasted the opportunity he was given and wishes desperately for a second chance, lucky enough for our resident 'wind god' someone with the power to grant his wish is listening in after being bored out of his mind
1. Chapter 1

**authors note**

 **hi everyone this is my first time posting so I hope this turns out alright without being beta'd**

 **the reason I put this story demo out is to get a feel if there is any interest for it and to any who review the story, helpful critique is welcome and hateful spitefulness will be reported.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own hajime no ippo or the manhwa The Gamer**

 **Graphic novels/web comics**

 **the premis and story lines belong to their respected and hardworking authors.**

 **I only use the ideas they have already popularized in my own unique way,**

 **so I only own the weird and twisted ideas I come up with on my own**

IPPO Couldn't believe he had failed for the second time after reaching the world ranks, he couldn't help but think back as he lay on the bench in the locker room after the fight Thinking over all the obstacles he had overcome to get where he was before the fight earlier that night.

He remembered from the nervous wreck he was before is very first pro fight, to the rookie king's, to the ace of A's torment, his fight with Date Eiji, his comeback against ponchai, defeating sendou for the JBC featherweight title, to making the deal with takamura to beat yonsu in the first round in 32 seconds.

Ippo also couldn't believe that you survive against "the Dragon Slayer" Sawamura, Scratch J, Malcolm Gedo, or the king of the jungle Wally.

"what was it all for, was all the blood sweat and tears I shed for nothing?" wondered Ippo.

As he sat there reminiscing about all the training all the hours all the effort the Coach komogawa spent molding his technique and style, Ippo wondered if he just disappointed coach komogawa sense he wasn't able to go all the way and get the world title after he fought so hard to get back in the ring and try to take on the world again even though he had all the symptoms of the condition that could cause him to die if he is hit wrong.

Ipoh clenched his hands as he fought hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes and grit his teeth to keep in the anguish and frustration he wanted to yell out to the world that he wasn't done he wasn't finished he wanted to keep going he wanted to keep fighting keep going to find out the answer the reason that he started down this road to find the meaning to Being strong.

He lay there choking back his sobs, wishing hopelessly that he could just go back, back to the day he met takamura, back to the day when he caught a subtle glimpse of what being strong could mean.

He wanted to go back for that he could fix everything, fix the way he cowered from the bullies, fix the way he acted toward miyata, fix when he caused his mother to collapse from exhaustion while he was at training camp, fix his relationship with all the women who might have loved him like kumi mashiba, Mari Iimura, and Tomoko Yamaguchi sensei.

As these thoughts swirled around in ippo's mind, he struggled to pull himself up right and head to the showers, so he could use the hot water and steam to loosen up and take the ache out of his muscles.

As he stood under the shower head Ippo felt the tension leave him even though the recent match loss swirled in his mind and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't clears mind.

"HMMM… T0 think you would be this pathetic after losing like you did but I guessed it is to be expected from the former JBC featherweight champion for losing to such a wimpy contender."

"Who is there" Ippo called from under the shower spray as he looked out into the locker room from under the shower water cascading over him.

"Who am I…. well I guess you could say I am just someone with a lot of time on their hands and completely bored out of my freaking mind and let me tell you that's not a good combination when you're an omnipresent being who's lived for a long time and has more power than they know what to do with. "the Voice echoed through the locker room

"What would you want with me" Ippo asked the voice since there is no one else in the locker room and he knew he wasn't hearing that voice in his head.

"Well I just so happened to be passing by Ippo and I happen to catch the fight, and I saw you performing in the ring fighting back with everything you had but it seems that just wasn't enough.

Then I thought if he just had a little more training or if he was able to build himself back up from the ground up how would the match have gone, would you have triumphed, would you have been able to pull out a last second win, so with these thoughts swirling about and thinking about how bored I have been before I saw that match of yours.

I have decided to give you a gift Ippo, I had decided that you get to go back and do it all over and maybe just maybe you'll do right it right and have a little fun of doing it." The voice told Ippo

As soon as the voice stopped speaking Ippo started to feel drowsy and woozy he also was losing his vision and soon fell over on the floor, right before he lost conscious Ippo thought he saw a screen that said, "welcome gamer, to 'Hajime No Ippo' the fighting spirit".

As ippo regained consciousness and opened his eyes he looked all around him and could not see anything but a vast emptiness of nothing around except for a screen in front of him that he couldn't believe.

 **Game Over**

 **Name – Ippo Makunouchi**

 **Health – 7, 500/7,500**

 **CHI – LOCKED (requires deity's blessing)**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title - former JBC featherweight champion**

 **Level – 15 EXP- 10,000 / 15,000**

 **Race – Japanese**

 **STR – 75**

 **VIT – 90**

 **DEX – 60**

 **INT – 50**

 **WIS – 35**

 **LUC – 100 ***

 **Fame – 50,000**

 **Stat point – 0**

 **Perk point - 0**

 **Money – 1,000,000** **(9,140.00 $)**

 **Techniques**

• **Peek-a-Boo Style - Ippo's most commonly used boxing stance. After the match with Oda, Kamogawa noticed Ippo's weak defense and taught him the Peek-A-Boo. Ippo continues to use this style as it allows for a strong defense while allowing him to attack without giving up any power.**

• **One-step Straight Punch - Ippo's First Punching technique taught by Takamura.**

• **Weaving - To prepare to avoid Mashiba's flicker jabs, Ippo worked on his lower body by running and sprinting. This allowed Ippo to bob and weave his head around, making it difficult for the opponent to make a clean hit.**

• **in Turtle Strategy - In Ippo's first spar (against Miyata) while he didn't know any techniques, Takamura taught him the Turtle strategy (or "Operation Turtle"). After the spar against him, Ippo used it just once more during his sixth title defense.**

• **Counter - Even though Ippo is not a counter-user he has trained to use ones such as using an uppercut counter against Jason Ozuma's hook and using a cross hook to counter Hayami Ryuuichi's uppercut.**

• **Liver Blow - A body blow aimed directly under the right side of the ribs. Ippo uses it constantly since it is very effective against Out-boxers. It was first used against Mashiba Ryou.**

• **One Centimeter Punch- "Motionless Short Uppercut" Ippo, during his second spar with Miyata threw an uppercut directly upward instead of with a curve, due to Miyata's reflexes, the punch only hit the tip of his chin and ended up doing more damage than if the blow wasn't dodged. This "Uppercut" was revived by Ippo against Sendou in the All-Japan Rookie Finals as a different type of Smash (which it was originally). Ippo used it to counter Sendou's own smash successfully. It is noted that despite the technique being faster, it sacrificed some power to attain that speed.**

• **Clinch Pivot Blow - No official name given, this blow is one Ippo can throw when being clinched by an opponent. It utilizes rotation from pivoting his leg during a clinch to generate enough force to effectively throw a punch of similar strength to that of his Liver Blow. He first used this against Date Eiji.**

• **Gazelle Punch - A punch where Ippo springs downwards and then launches himself forward using the momentum of that motion into an uppercut. It was first used on Volg Zangief.**

• **Dempsey Roll - Ippo's Sunday Punch. After Ippo recovered from his match against Date, he had a comeback match with the 3rd ranked seed in Thailand. The nervous Ippo trained on dodging and punching, and while doing so thought up a way to punch and dodge in the same time. When the opponent was trapped by the ropes, Ippo started a combination of dodging and punching in a form of the figure eight, a combination that was completely identical to the Dempsey roll, a technique that the world heavyweight champion of 1920, Jack Dempsey had used. Ippo relies on this technique quite a bit, although it has many weaknesses. The Dempsey Roll itself is a technique that relies on moving in the shape of a figure eight while attacking the opponent with hooks (later Ippo discovers a way to use uppercuts as well), thus allowing the user to attack from a blind side, and then switch to the other using the centrifugal force built up. As the speed increases with the number of rotations the user's power increases along with it.**

• **Sakki - Before the match against Sendou (the second), Ippo learned about the sakki feint. He managed to use this to his advantage when using the Ultimate Dempsey Roll Combo. It's important to note however as stated by both Kamogawa and Takamura, Ippo doesn't specifically use Sakki but instead uses his own version of it; Courage.**

• **New Dempsey Roll - Before his fight with Sawamura Ryuuhei Ippo realizes the flaws of the Dempsey roll and comes up with this solution: to include a series of start/stop motions which make the pattern of the technique unpredictable to counter punchers. Ippo seals the move after the match due to the inherent risk it carries- with a dangerous strain on his body, it can cut short his boxing career.**

• **Shoulder Block - A simple technique used to dampen punches by using the shoulder to guard the chin and arm to guard the liver. Since Ippo's a pure in-fighter he had to face Jimmy Sisphar jolt blow without retreating; to lessen the damage, Ippo blocked the blow with his shoulder.**

• **Cross Arm Block- In the match against Sanada, Ippo used this to protect himself from the Tsubame Gaeshi. He had also used it against other opponents such as Shimabukuro, Sawamura and Wally and many others. He used this technique after remembering his fight with Kobashi Kenta.**

• **Heart Break Shot (first used in fight with Gedo) - A technique learned from Date, Ippo does not have much control over it. Against Gedo, Ippo had a problem of getting close to him. When he got close he didn't know where to punch, so in spontaneous way he just decided to punch the heart. He evolved it into his own by using it as a kind of feint and using raw power to achieve the blow instead of a corkscrew blow.**

• **Tornado Jolt - Ippo learned the Tornado Jolt in the match against Jimmy. When Ippo faced Jimmy's, jolt blows he understood that he will lose if he faced those punches with regular blows. So, to create punches with the same effect, Ippo himself used the blow. It was after this match that Ippo's nickname, "Wind God", first arose.**

• **Southpaw Stance- During his debut match against Oda Yusuke, Ippo sustains a cut over his left eye that threatens to end the bout. Though initially awkward for him to use, he instinctively adopts this style to protect the cut, resulting in a KO win by way of overwhelming right jabs which had the power of straights. Ippo also appears to switch from a Brawling Stance to a southpaw stance before delivering the finishing blow to Kojima Hisato.**

• **Tekken- Miguel Zale stated that Ippo took after Kamogawa with the "Iron Fist" aka Tekken right before his boxer Wally was defeated. Although Ippo achieved this in an albeit safer way than Kamogawa, by using a hammer to knock the logs into the hill instead of his fists. Ippo managed to use this without breaking his fists or ending his career.**

• **Brawling Stance - For the first time in the series, Ippo becomes genuinely angry enough to want to brawl in the ring when his opponent, Kojima Hisato, insults all Ippo's previous opponents. He adopts a stance very similar to Takamura's during the Bryan Hawk match; his guard is down; his stance is low, and he gathers power in his fist to unleash a full-force punch. The result of this stance is that Ippo completely ignores defense-he is easily hit with a counter from Kojima-but becomes so offense-oriented that he not only resists a down, he retaliates with a punch that sends a man from two weight classes higher than him literally flying backward. Ippo's potential with this stance is yet unknown, but there is evidence that his notorious "fighting spirit" is fully activated in this stance. There is little evidence that he will be using it again any time soon.**

• **Diagonal Dempsey Roll/Free Form Dempsey Roll - This is considered (by Takamura Mamoru) to be the ultimate progression of the Dempsey Roll. The only variation to it from the New/Dempsey Roll is the addition of an extremely low sway which allows Ippo to throw uppercuts. In this "free form" Dempsey Roll, Ippo can perform hooks, uppercuts, and potentially overhands (if he reverses the motion of the sway) while weaving his head at full speed in unpredictable directions. In the words of Takamura: "It would become an unlimited, free form, high-speed combination... You wouldn't be able to aim a counter against it." Numerous characters, including Kamogawa and Takamura, have stated that this move pushes the limits of the lower human body and would quickly shorten Ippo's boxing career if he performed it repeatedly. He has only used it during the Jimmy Sisphar match. However, following Ippo's eighth title defense, Kamogawa hinted at Yagi that he was preparing Ippo's lower body to handle repeated uses of the move. The Diagonal Dempsey Roll proved to be effective against Antonio Guevarra.**

• **Head slip - A technique used to avoid punches aimed for the head by swaying it to either the left or right of the oncoming blow. It has been used by several boxers in the series and was showcased to neutralize "head-hunters". Ippo used this technique in his match with Alfredo Gonzales with a peek-a-boo style, relying on his body to dodge the punches.**

Ippo now realize what the mysterious voice had meant by that statement before he had passed out, so he now had to believe that his life really has turned into a game but what bothered him is how he was going to play his life as a game.

When suddenly the text box popped up and asked him if you would like to:

" **load a previous save/play a new game/playing a game +"**

Ippo had never been one to play video games because that was something that you did with friends which before he graduated he didn't have any to hang around with, not to mention that he helped run the family fishing boat with his mom.

Since ippo did know which to select he reached up and tapped the first one and it popped up a box, explaining that he could load any previous save and continue where you left off in his previous life.

He certainly didn't want to make that choice, so he tap the play new game it also popped up the box, explaining that he could start a brand-new game starting in the middle of his last year at school, but all his stats would be reset.

Seeing as this is what the voice most likely meant ippo was ready to tap on this option, but he was curious about the third option he had yet to tap on.

He went ahead and tapped on it the box also popped up explaining that he could keep all the knowledge he had gathered as well as his current character stats, but he would not retain any perks/titles he earned/or money accumulated so far.

The box also said that he would retain the techniques he had gained so far but his body would not retain the muscle memory and body structure to perform them they would need to be retrained from the beginning.

It looks like ippo found which option he wanted to choose, he knew how much blood sweat and tears when to learn all the techniques that coach komogawa had shown him and have helped him harness and strive to master the technique he learned.

Ippo new to despite all the techniques and training coach komogawa put him through that it was not enough to take on the best in the world, so you wanted to keep as much of an advantage as he could, so he will be ready from the beginning to rise to the world stage.

So ippo selected the third option and as a bright light started to shine, ippo closed his eyes, steadied his nerves and waited for the light to envelop him and star him over on his new journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

Ippo slowly recovered consciousness and felt as if he his head was used as a punching bag by Takamura again after one of the the usual DICK measuring contests in the shower he does to insult AOKI and Kimura, but it ends up being turned around on him by them when they mention Ippo has the bigger Dick and Takamura forces him to be a sparring partner as retribution.

When he opened his eyes the first thing that Ippo saw was the box floating in front of him, so he knew right away the last night wasn't just a dream and then now he was back to just before he met Takamura, but he was happy because now he could do everything over again and fix all the mistakes he made the first time he could change things to how he wanted them to be.

As soon as he thought that Ippo saw a box pop up in front of him saying " _welcome to the gamer Ippo Makunouchi, I know that you're eager to begin and that you want to change many things, but I should let you know if you change things too much you just might lose the very thing you're seeking to change. Now don't go thinking I've put you here just a repeat everything all over again without being able to do anything, that is not it at all my dear Makunouchi. No… no… no. no. that is not it all you see while they did send you back here because as I said I was bored that does not mean I just wanted you to do the same old thing getting the same old results. You see Ippo while you want to change things I want to be entertained you see I don't do something for nothing Ippo, since I have used my abilities to send you back to redo all the things you want I want something in return for doing this favor for you. You see Ippo you can't get something for nothing in return, this is called equivalent exchange Ippo, I do something for you and in return you do something for me of equal value. now there's not really any way you could do something of equal value for me that equivalent to sending you back into your own past but luckily enough for you I can determine what is an equal exchange. Don't worry Ippo it will not be anything hard, all you need to do is to entertain me. Sincerely ROB_ "

Ippo stared out at the box as he contemplated what he would do now, he knew that he wants to get back into training as soon as possible so that he would be ready when he met Takamura again and he could pass the test no problem. He knew would be tough to start training again without any equipment so Ippo made plans to find a regular exercise Gym and star to go there after school and when he wasn't helping his mother on the boat. Ippo also knew that he would have to hide his strength at school, so he wouldn't attract attention from anybody and mess up the plan to meet Takamura again.

 **Ding**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find someone to teach you about video games so you can be good at your life which is now a video game!**

 **Rewards-**

 **50xp**

 **YES/NO?**

Ippo didn't know what to do since he only ever played games when he younger and they were just basic games like super Mario and stuff that didn't require anything but to push a few buttons and try not to die. So Ippo tried to find out how to accept the quest, he tried touching it and it was solid, so he touched on the yes in the box and the box closed on its own.

After he decided this Ippo remembered that the being who gave this new chance to him mention that he would have an ability called the gamer, now Ippo barely knew anything about playing video games so he decided as soon as he was done helping his mother set off on the boat this morning he would go to school earlier than he usually did and he would go to the library and look up any books he could about video games so he could figure out what to do now with this ability he has been given.

Ding

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Help load the fishing boat before you high tail it to school knucklehead!**

 **Rewards-**

 **50xp**

 **YES/NO?**

Ippo clicked yes then rolled out of bed got dressed and went down the stairs hearing his mother in the kitchen he called out to her that he would put all the bait and gear on the boat, so he grabbed all the coolers/ fishing poles and walked out of the house and up to the boat smiling at all the fishermen who had chartered his family's boat to take them out fishing.

Ippo stopped for a second as he realized he could see little boxes flowing over everyone's head, all the ones he could see hanging over the fishermen heads said their name and he could see some letters and numbers underneath, but he did not understand what they meant.

 **Fuji yoshida**

 **Lv-15**

 **HP:150**

 **MP:000**

 **Fuji is a local merchant that always charters with Makunouchi fishing to take him around since the service they give is extraordinary and always makes sure he comes away happy.**

"Working hard at it again today Ippo"

 **Taka ishi**

 **Lv-14**

 **HP:150**

 **MP:000**

 **taka is a local merchant that always charters with Makunouchi fishing to take him around since the service they give is extraordinary and always makes sure he comes away happy.**

"Ippo how are you doing this morning"

 **Chu Ohta**

 **Lv-12**

 **HP:100**

 **MP:000**

 **chu is a local merchant that always charters with Makunouchi fishing to take him around since the service they give is extraordinary and always makes sure he comes away happy.**

"Ippo you are helping your mother today"

 **Kazuki takuzou**

 **Lv-10**

 **HP:100**

 **MP:000**

 **Kazuki is a local merchant that always charters with Makunouchi fishing to take him around since the service they give is extraordinary and always makes sure he comes away happy.**

"Ippo are you going to show us all the good spots to catch those big fish"

Ippo laughed and chatted with each of them as he stowed the coolers rods and reels on the deck of the boat after he had put the gear away he noticed that there were little descriptions over each item saying what they were, as he looked around the boat he saw little boxes next to some of the items that were sitting out like the life jacket and first aid kit under the steering controls in the boat's cabin. he walked back up to the house and saw his mom smiling he also saw one of the little boxes above his mother's head as he waved and called out a good-bye to her.

 **Hiroko Makunouchi**

 **Lv-18**

 **HP:200**

 **MP:000**

"have a good day at school Ippo" his mother call to him

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Help load the fishing boat before you high tail it to school knucklehead!**

 **Rewards-**

 **50xp**

 **50/100 exp**

Ippo enter the grounds of his high school he looked around take in all his surroundings, it all look the same but, yet it was different to Ippo who had not been back to his school since he graduated. Ippo made his way to the library moving through the crowd trying not to bump into anybody and make it there as fast as he could before class started, Ippo arrived in the library and he went to the non-fiction area and looked up any material on video games. Ippo checked out several that seemed to have what he was looking for and could maybe explain what he needed to do next.

 **For thinking through this logically you gain stat point Wis+1**

Ippo stared at the strange box that popped up, he didn't know what Wis meant or what gaining a point in it did. So, he decided to ignore the box and swiped it away as he just continued to class.

when Ippo went into his class he sat down in his seat in the back of classroom watching everybody before the bell rang he couldn't believe how young everybody was but then again, he supposed that's what happens when you go back in time, Ippo paid attention to the teacher and as he listened to what was said he realize that he knew all this from the last time he was in school, so he took notes of what he remembered.

Once Ippo had done that he took up the material from the library that he had gotten, and he started to look through several of them to try and find out more about his gamer ability, as he sorted through it all he realize that most of them were just descriptions of what video games and regular games were and a few were stories based on the games they described most of which were rpg or mrpg, So Ippo decided to wait until lunch so that he would be able to look around in the lunchroom to find a classmate that would be able to maybe help him with figuring out how to go about playing a rpg video game. 

" _Damn I can't remember who was good at games and things in school before, I usually just kept out of the spot light since that kept me from being embarrassed that I didn't know as much as my class mates did and it usually kept me from being bullied by Umezawa_ …." Ippo paused in his thoughts about what to do at that shocking revelation

" _HOLY &%$# I'm back to before I was friends with Umezawa and he was in that gang during school, I know he can draw manga, but I don't know that much more about him besides that when we were in school. Man, when I think about it I really wasn't that good of a friend since we never really talked much except about my boxing matches and his job as a mangaka_." Ippo rubbed his head trying to deal with the disturbing thought that he never was a good friend with Umezawa despite the both getting past the awkwardness of their situation in school and Umezawa's awesome support in his toughest match against sendo in the **all japan rookie king's final**.

As Ippo was thinking about what to do with Umezawa, thinking how he could approach him when the lunch bell rang. Ippo snapped back to paying attention and noticed that the teacher had finished the lecture and there were notes on the board, after skimming the board at the front of the classroom Ippo knew he wouldn't have any trouble with the assignment the teacher had given out, so he made a few more notes then he packed up and went onto lunch.

 **For mostly paying attention in class you gain INT+1**

Ippo grabbed his lunch and went to sit down in a place with no one else around him, as he was eating he quickly looked around checking out all the boxes he could see and try to make sense of what those new boxes that were popping up said. As Ippo focused on the boxes above his class mate's heads around the cafeteria he started to realize that he would have to get more info about them than just generalizations since that wouldn't tell him if they knew anything about playing video games.

 **Ding**

 **By observing your class mates, you have created a skill!**

Observe Lv-1 (10%)

By Observing a target, one will get information about said object

Lv-1-Max HP, MP and info.

Ippo just stared at the box wondering how he did that, but figured it had to be when he was checking out the descriptions hanging over his classmates, Ippo decided to try out this new skill and used observe on everyone he could, and he discovered he could see a lot more information about people now. He also found out what the numbers floating about everyone meant that is what their **lv** is or **level: a measure of a character's power.** So now he could find someone who plays video games and maybe get them to help him out.

Ippo observed one of his class mates sitting close to him to find out if he knew anything about video games:

 **Kayo yamatta**

 **Lv-2**

 **HP:100**

 **MP:000**

 **kayo doesn't really know Ippo except as one of the quiet students, he does not have an opinion of Ippo one way or the other.**

Ippo sighed as he looked at his class mates that were closest to him, all of them had similar information when he observed them it seemed he wouldn't find someone to help him as he scanned over 100 students. The lunch bell rang, and he sighed as he knew he wouldn't find anything in school today, he decided he would return the school books he borrowed and maybe he would stop by one of the shops in town and they might be able to point him in the right direction.

Ippo wandered through town after school looking for a store that might have something related to video games they might have something, but he was bummed out, none of the stores Ippo visited carried anything like that. As he was about to give up and go home Ippo happened to look into a video store and saw that they were now renting/selling video games, Ippo rushed in and looked around frantically worried they wouldn't have any left. As he came upon the section with games there was literally hundreds on the shelves and he didn't have a clue which to choose, and a though hit him then when he tried to choose that he did not poses a game console to play them on as it said on the boxes you needed to play them.

Ippo sighed in despondency since he knew he couldn't ask his mom for money for a game system since they didn't really have money to blow on something he would use much after he figured out what he needed to know. One of the clerks had watched Ippo come in all excited and then become despondent when he looked over the selection of games.

"Can I help you with something young man?" The clerk asked Ippo

"Umm…I don't know". Ippo mumbled as he tried to think of something to say but he was too embarrassed since he didn't know how to ask for what he wanted without sounding weird.

Well what were you looking for the clerk asked Ippo

Uhm I was looking for something that could explain how to play video games. Ippo mumbled again

Hmm well I think what you're looking for is a strategy guide, there is several kinds and a few how to guides for other games that might help you too. The clerk informed Ippo

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find someone to teach you about video games so you can be good at your life which is now a video game!**

 **Rewards-**

 **50xp**

100/100 exp

Ippo was happy he found a clue to figuring out how to use his ability, but he didn't know if the clerk had the book and if he could afford them since he only had a few hundred yen left over from lunch since he had avoided Umezawa and his buddies and didn't have his lunch money taken again

As Ippo looked up to ask the clerk a question he noticed that everything went kind of grey in front of him and a huge box popped up:

"CONGRADULATIONS MAKUNOUCHI "

" _I know I know it's kind of weird me popping out suddenly, but I figured you needed a little help what with how you've been bumbling along, so I decided that at your first official level up I would give you a little help and a newbies goody basket to help you along. Its been boring watching you bumble through the day Makunouchi so I decided to help this along and speed up a bit, I know you have some obligations you need to do to not bring any attention to you yet but try and go along a lil faster boyo. That said I can see you still haven't figured out how to do anything with the system yet so ill give you a lil tutorial. Times a wasting Makunouchi"_

 **Dun Dun Dun, welcome to the tutorial for turning your life into my personal plaything…. I mean congrats on getting a do over at your life your pathetic excuse for a champion…HUH…. seems I'm not very good at this…. oh well not like you really have a choice anymore to deal with me or not, remember boyo equivalent exchange …I kept my part of our bargain and now you need to keep yours, and yes that means entertaining me kiddo. Sorry but that was the bargain you agreed to so your stuck, anyway here's your tutorial kid:**

 **Step1: if your stuck kid just try to BS your way through…. LOL**

 **Step2: next time you see screens popping up and you don't know what to do try asking for help it usually works kiddo**

 **Step3: guess I must give you a bigger hint, try saying things like status/skills/**

 **character bio/inventory.**

 **Try and get going kid and remember you got to be entertaining kid**

ippo just stared at the notice that popped up and couldn't believe how rude and eccentric this ROB was, first he congratulated him then he insulted him then he made derogatory marks and to top it all off he just gave ippo info he needed to start fixing everything and now he acts like its ippo fault he was just starting his first day back still. Ippo could feel a headache coming on as he looked at the message again, he just shook his head and decided to get on with everything since he didn't want another notice popping up like that he didn't think he could deal with it

ippo decided he would try the advice that he was given by ROB and he called out "STATS:

 **Name – Ippo Makunouchi**

 **Health – 7, 500/7,500**

 **CHI – LOCKED (requires deity's blessing)**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title -**

 **Level – 15 EXP- 3,000 / 18,000**

 **Race – Japanese**

 **STR – 15**

 **VIT – 25**

 **DEX – 20**

 **INT – 20**

 **WIS – 20**

 **LUC – ?**

 **Fame – 0**

 **Stat point – 0**

 **Perk point - 0**

 **Money –1,000 ¥ (9.00 $)**

 **Ippo has been given a second chance by a ROB to do things the way he wants to, but he has the caveat that he must entertain ROB for him to keep his new chance at life. He is a former all japan rookie king and ex feather weight champion.**

Ippo looked over his stats and figured he would need a lot of work if he wanted to get ack into the ring fast enough and impress Takakura to take him to the gym again.

Okay so I need to get my body back into shape, I guess that means I have to start with the basics like road work and working in a gym, so I don't tear my body apart trying to learn what coach wants to teach me again, and I should try to get on umezawa's good side, so I won't have to be so awkward around him and try to hide I'm doing boxing from him." Ippo thought to himself as he closed the stat window.

Time seemed to unfreeze as ippo paid attention to the clerk and after listening to him again he let him know he would come back later to get what he wanted when he had more money. The clerk just nodded as ippo walked away exiting the video store he made his way home, so he could take care of his homework and be free to help clean the boat like usual after school.


End file.
